


Naughty Boys Get Punished

by weishenbwi



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Bruising, Crying, Dom Jaemin, Dom!Jeno, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Exhibitionism, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multi, NCT Dream - Freeform, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, S&M, Sadism, Slapping, Spanking, Submissive Character, Tears, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, dom!jaemin, kpop, little jeno, little nct, little!jeno, little!nct, mlm, nct - Freeform, norenmin, not sure if I'm making it where nomin are assholes, or if it's planned between the three, sub!nct, sub!renjun, submissive nct, submissive renjun, switch!jeno, this started because i want to dom renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbwi/pseuds/weishenbwi
Summary: Renjun (accidentally) teases Jaemin one night. Jaemin is a voyeur. Jeno is a voyeur. They plan a punishment for Renjun without his consent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags. Read them all and decide if this is a fic for you. Major elements of non-con, violence, sadism in later chapters. Reader discretion is advised. This was a starter to get me writing again.

[11:21pm] ”Fuuuuck is that-” Jaemin gets up and moves closer to Renjun’s door, not sure he heard the soft sounds of Renjun mewling or if it was just his imagination. His imagination which sprang from Renjun practicing ballet shirtless too many times in the past few days, asking for Jaemin's help on occasion to perfect his balance. His slender arms and Jaemin's goosebumps. It’s not until he has his ear pressed up against the door that the sweet sounds of Renjun moaning are heard more clearly. He doesn’t have a choice, he thinks, as his hand moves toward the doorknob, heart-pounding, hoping Renjun is visible enough so that even if he kicks Jaemin out, at least he’ll have glimpsed something to hold onto for later. Besides, if he really didn’t want anyone to enter he’d have locked the door, right?

The lights are off but to Jaemin’s delight the moon illuminates Renjun and god is Jaemin thankful that his roommate’s face is planted down away from him giving Jaemin the chance to really take his time observing the panting boy spread out on the bed before him. He doesn’t want to stare as Renjun presses his slender fingers against his hole, teasing himself and mewling, doesn’t want his erection to grow as he stares at him, uninvited. But he can’t help it. He can’t help not turning away, he thinks, as he walks closer to the small figure on the bed. The small figure whose graceful fingers continue to tease his hole and lightly play with the tip as it leaks precum, which he uses to coat his length.

“J-Jaemin” a whisper followed by faster stroking. “Fu-uck me Jaemin. _Please_. Please, I need y-you.” Renjun still doesn’t look around as he climaxes into his hand thinking of Jaemin and he doesn’t see Jaemin, fully aroused, make his way out of the room or notice that the door is being closed as his breathing steadies.

Jaemin is thankful that Renjun doesn’t notice him.  
And he’s even more thankful when Renjun doesn’t notice Jeno join him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little!Jeno is Jaemin's sadistic baby boy™. Well, they're both sadists but Jeno's more of a wild card with a bit of a temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeno is not an age-regressor. He just likes to talk like he's little because it catches people off guard and because it helps in Jaemin giving him whatever he wants. (ie Jeno uses his aegyo as a super villain)

“It’ll be really fun when Injun notices us, huh Jaemin-ah? We can have lots of fun then!” Jeno beams, eyes creasing and smile flashing. He looks like a little villainous superboy and Jaemin loves it.

“Yes baby. We’ll have lots of fun with Renjun when he notices us.” Jaemin reassures Jeno whose eye smile gets even deeper.

“And if he’s embarrassed, we’ll make him feel better with lots of kisses?”

“Yes baby, lots of kisses. But we might also have to stuff his mouth until he understands. And he might cry but that’s only because we surprised him well. Do you know what we can use to stuff his mouth until he understands?” Jaemin loves bringing out this side of his baby boy. How long can Jeno keep up his cute act before the sadist in him takes over? Usually quite a while and often the two go hand-in-hand but Jaemin likes to play this game as does Jeno so he asks all the same.

“Hmm... no daddy. I dunno.” Jeno looks up at Jaemin with a slight pout to which Jaemin responds with one kiss on his head and a slower one on his lips. But Jeno is impatient. It's been weeks and they've both grunted or made small noises when they orgasmed and Renjun should have noticed by now. Surely he's playing his own game with them. Maybe he enjoys being watched. Maybe he's putting on a show for them each time and it was fun at first but now Jeno's too impatient and- “Tell me daddy!" It's as if Jeno had stomped with invisible feet to which Jaemin doesn't take kindly and it's something the little one notices with a grave look from Jaemin, one that causes him to ask more politely. "I mean-- please tell me what we can use on our Renjunnie, daddy! I will use it. I promise!”

Good boy, Jeno. “Come here baby." Jeno springs up already knowing what his daddy wants and places both legs on either side of Jaemin's lap, straddling and facing him. Jaemin grabs Jeno's hands and kisses them one at a time. "Well... first we’ll use cloth or maybe duct tape. Maybe both depending on how loud Renjun is. And when he understands just a little bit we’ll use our cocks and fill him up really well! Do you want to use your cock to fill up our Renjun, baby boy?” A question he already knows the answer to but asks sincerely.

Jeno's eager eyes flash in anticipation. “Of course daddy. I want to treat Renjunnie so good! And we can use the Moomin duct tape! He'll be so cute daddy! And if he's crying, he'll be the cutest boy ever!!" Jeno giggles, imagining Renjun's tears and how beautiful he must sound when he's crying and weeping. It must be angelic, just like Renjun. "But... I want him to notice us already. It’s been too long!” Jeno knows Jaemin can’t resist his pout or when he acts *extra* cute, so he uses it to his advantage because Renjun must have noticed them but he’s just playing a game and it’s time Jeno takes the game to a new level - and that level should involve Jeno roughly forcing his cock down Renjun’s throat.This new level should include Renjun choking _and_ crying _and_ gagging on both Jeno and Jaemin’s cocks for being such a naughty boy.

“You’re right baby. It has been too long." Jaemin strokes Jeno's hair, gives him another kiss through Jeno's pout, and tugs on his ear "Let’s get washed up and tonight we’ll visit Renjun and have lots of fun together.” Jaemin grabs Jeno’s hand and leads him to the shower.

“The bestest and most fun daddy? We can make Renjunnie cry and beg and smear our cum all over his body? And bite him until he bleeds because he’s the naughtiest boy and naughty boys get punished?” Jeno swings their hands back and forth until they reach the bathroom giddy for the night’s events. Jeno is so adorable in his excitement that Jaemin can't help but coo at him.

“Mhm naughty boys get punished.”

"And naughty boys bleed?"

"Yes baby. Naughty boys get punished and naughty boys bleed."


End file.
